


Experimentation

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z Disney Kink [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Children, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hair, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel contemplated her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks challenge, "kids." Rapunzel is about 10.

Rapunzel contemplated her hair.

It was strong enough to lower mother in and out of the tower, and mother was quite a bit bigger than her. Surely it would hold her own weight, and it shouldn’t even hurt as much. She looked around for a good place to test her theory. There, up near her bed! There was a bit of wood that stuck out from the wall more than the others. If she could just wrap her hair around it, she should be able to swing...

Mother Gothel returned home three hours later and, with no reply to her calls, finally used the rusty old door at the base of the tower. When she reached the top of the stairs, it was to find Rapunzel dangling in the middle of the room from her braid. Her hair had been twisted all over the rafters, but it appeared that she had misjudged the height of her last move, because she was hanging a foot off the ground.

"Hello, Mother," Rapunzel greeted her sheepishly.

With a sigh, she brought over a chair for the girl to stand on while she sorted out the tangle of hair through the rafters.


End file.
